


Two Left Feet

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober2019, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Prompt: dancing, Tumblr Prompt, malec dancing, two left feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a laugh over Magnus' dream about Alec being able to dance.





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am doing a little bit of a spin on this. Each story I small story I write for Flufftober will all tie into each other taking place during Malec's honeymoon all the way up to their one year anniversary. It is not AU although I might not exactly get down their voices, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3
> 
> Prompt: Dancing

It's the little things that make Alec happy, he always wants to know what Magnus is thinking. Magnus is does have a lot of thoughts and a lot of memories, but Alec is different and Alec is all that consumes him even Alec might think otherwise. They ended up in a small place to eat tonight on their honeymoon. Still Alec can't believe he's married to Magnus Bane, and actually gets to go on a honeymoon, but he doesn't know how he ended up here because he knows Magnus knows he can't dance. There was a simple look and Magnus gave a little laugh thinking about his dream. "You know, Alexander...I had a dream you were an incredible dancer..." He smirked as he mentioned it and Alec shook his head incredulously. 

"In what world was this?" He raised his eyebrows at his new husband.

"Remember when you asked me to move in with you, and I ended up passing out...it was then I dreamed of you and I dancing, you showing off, telling me you had practised. But first, you fed me breakfast, it was quite lovely." Magnus explained taking Alec's hand in his to bring him on to the dance floor. "It's not that I think you're bad at, I think you're just scared you'll disappoint me, and I promise you, you won't." 

"I have two left feet, and you were pretty sure of that in Havana." Alec frowned as he looked down, "I was surprised you didn't use your magic to make do well..." He added with another frown.

"I'm just going to teach you how to," Magnus promised as he started to sway with Alec, their hips moving slowly to the music, and their steps were actually in sync, and that was because Alec wasn't thinking about it, he was just watching Magnus' face. "...you're doing it, Alexander, you're dancing, and you're not stepping on my toes." 

"Did you use your magic?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see me wave my hands?" Magnus joked, "I just made you focus..." He promised as he pressed a kiss to his nose.

Alec laughed, his cheeks flushing just a little bit as he ended up giving him a slight eye roll, "Honestly, I just looked into your eyes..." He confessed and leaned forward to kiss his lips at the moment and draw him in even closer, and with a quick movement, he dipped him down and spun him around to give him another kiss.

"Oh that was impressive...are we sure I'm not dreaming again?" Magnus winked taking Alec and spinning him too, giving a dip and kissing him as he drew him up to kiss him even more passionately. 

Alec gave Magnus a slight shrug when their lips were parting. "All I know is you've cured my two left feet...I can't believe you dreamed of me..."

"I'm always dreaming about you...and you should know every single dream and dreams I have of us together as we spend our lives together..."

"I'd like that," Alec smiled softly as they continued to dance wonderfully for the rest of the night, and Alec never forgetting how comfortable Magnus made him feel.


End file.
